horror_games_pcfandomcom-20200214-history
THE EIGHT PAGES PLAYERS AND PLACES
HOME SLENDER: THE EIGHT PAGES Slender Man - This is the guy you do not want to meet. Slender spends every moment, after you collect the first page, chasing you around the woods and can be quite difficult to outsmart. The more pages you collect the closer he gets and his only goal is to collect you. The following locations are his playground and you are fenced in with him. These pics are taken during daylight mode and will not be this clear on your first play through, in fact you will hardly be able to see at all. ' ' Silo - Located to the right of the starting area in the trees beyond the first path junction. A page can spawn on any side of the silo. The silo is easy to pass up as it is hidden well in the trees and only visible when shining the flashlight right at it. ' ' Large Rocks - Located along the eastern portion of the outer loop path about half way up from the silo. A page can spawn on the exterior of any one of the rocks. These rocks are easily found when coming at them from the central portion of the map, they are due east of the rusted tankers along a short path. ' ' Cross Walls - Located in the far northeast corner of the map these walls can be difficult to find on the first try, walking due north from the large rocks through the trees will lead you straight to them. A page can spawn on any of the walls. This can be a dangerous location late in the game as Slender Man can easily get behind you. ' Vertical Logs' - Located in the trees due west of the cross walls a short distance across the outer loop path. The side path to this location from the main path is one of the easier ones to locate with the dim light available. A page can spawn on any of the six logs. '' '' Tunnel - Located at the top central portion of the map it is not hard to find as the outer loop path will take you right into it from either direction. A page is likely to spawn along its inner walls, if one is found here there will not be one at the tanker truck and vica versa. ' ' Tanker Truck - Located in the northwest corner of the outer loop path. A page will spawn on either the front grill or the back of the truck. If you find a page here there will not be one in the tunnel. ' Change Rooms' - Located in the central clearing of the map off to the west side this is the only true building in the game that can be entered. It contains several hallways and rooms that you may explore with the possibility of a page spawning in any one of the rooms. This is most definetly not the place to be late in the game as you wil not get out of here without running into Slender Man. It is best to go here in the first few pages. ' Rusted Tankers' - Located in the central clearing of the map off to the east side there are ten tankers in all. A page can spawn on the ends or sides of any of the tankers. This is the easiest location to become disoriented as to your direction in the game world so pay close attention here. ' ' Truck and Shack - Located along the midway point of the outer loop path along the western portion. A page can spawn on any side of the shack as well as on the truck. It is not possible to enter this building. ' Big Tree' - Located right in the middle of the path on the outer loop to the left of the starting area. A page can spawn anywhere around its large base. This location can be suitably picked at any point in the game and is easy to find just by wandering around.